Dirty Charlie
by Trashy girl
Summary: Charlie, the manwhore of Forks has noticed the hot body of his daughter's girlfriend Alice. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Charlie

I was a lucky bastard. Really. My daughter is a senior in high school this year and she has a gorgeous girlfriend, Alice and she's becoming legal. 18, at last. I couldn't bear her tease anymore. The way she moves her hips, the way she smiles innocently…so lustily, yeah, I know, but trust me that's possible. She has a boyfriend, Jasper, but really, the guy was not enough for her. He was the romantic type, all puppy dog eyes, compared to this little volcano. How could he fulfil her needs?

And I can assure you, she has a lot of them! One day, I came back early to pick some stuff I had forgotten at home. I was welcomed by beautiful sounds. Those two were really hard on homework, I can assure you!

I climbed the stairs on tiptoes to be graced with a view I keep replaying on my lonely nights. They were fucking like two pros! Better than movies. They were on fire and couldn't get enough of each other. They were their heads in each other folds, lapping, sucking and fingering. And I had a seat in the front row. Fanfuckingtastic!

- Oh, harder, Alice was crying, more fingers, more…

- Yeah, baby, I gonna do it good for you. Put the dildo in my ass, my slut and suck my clit hard.

Wow, my daughter has such a dirty mouth. So exciting and completely taboo. Hum, I like it.

- Fuck me good, I can't bear this little cock of Jasper anymore.

- Yes, beautiful. You're so wet bitch. Now come honey. Cum for me.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaa.

No need to notify I was hard as a rock and I was rubbing myself. Oh my little one. The time of small penises is finished. Daddy Charlie is here for you. I was giving myself a high five in my head. Alice was so fucking hot and I knew I could have her any day now. They were so entranced in their ministrations that my departure was unnoticed, I'm sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Charlie 2

Oh, but I forgot to introduce myself with all this excitement. My name is Charlie Swan aka Chief Swan, head of the Forks Police aka the biggest manwhore of the county and surroundings. My reputation even goes to Seattle, I think. It's good to be known in this kind of way. Let me explain. I don't want any strings after the Renee fiasco. So every woman who knows me come to me for fun time. All the bachelors of Forks, some married women too, I don't discriminate as long as I got some. What can I say? I love sex in all its aspects. Sometimes, I have threesome, orgies, whatever with both gender too. Anyway, in this sort of gathering it's difficult to know what is what, if you know what I mean. So you take what is coming, shut up and enjoy!

Reading this you could think "oh, this man has no ethics", that's not true. I don't fuck with my colleagues' wives and girlfriends. Hum, it's a decision I took when I realised they were both old and ugly, so I stuck to this resolution, even if now, I have younger colleagues with hot pieces of ass in their beds. I don't get bored at all in this small town with all this activity going on. And I drink beer and watch games too! I can assure you I don't see the time go by. That's why I was so surprised six months ago when my ex-wife Renee, my high school sweet heart who cheat on me more than I can say, phoned me.

I hear you laughing! I have never cheat on her! No, I was the most faithful man you can imagine at this time of my life. But she left after a few months of marriage to "try to find herself" as she put it. Eleven months after, she called to have her baby recognized. Yeah, I know how to count, this baby wasn't mine but, I was still in love with her so I accepted the paternity. That's how Bella came in my life. I saw pictures of her and paid for the bills. She was my link to Renee. I have it bad, I know.

So my sweet ex-wife told me that she couldn't handle Bella anymore because she was too busy with her new husband, a famous base-ball player of third league! Fortunately, I was seated. Right. Bella, my big daughter I don't even know, is going to come in my house for the first time. I don't even have a bed for her! Panic, panic, panic. So I answered the only possible way: "When will she arrive?"


	3. Chapter 3

Not beta ed

Dirty Charlie 3

One week later and a new bedroom appeared in place of my playrom. I had to move it in the attic, all my equipment: cross, bench, chains and various sex toys, was well locked now. You must always be safe with children. How old was she now? 15, I think. No, I am 39 so she should be 18 in 6 months! I wonder how she is now. Maybe she will be heart broken if she had a boyfriend. Youth people are so romantic. Maybe the young Jacob could romance her. He's pretty easy on the eye and could make her forget any loser she left in Phoenix.

Yeah, I forgot to tell, I'm into kinky stuff too. Well, as the time went by I made a list of all I wanted to try before my 40th birthday and realize I didn't try all. I went on line and order everything I needed, read a lot and tried to find a volunteer. This part was not so easy, I must confess. I have a bunch of chicks eager for it but vanilla style. So I left all in my spare room but didn't use it a lot. A shame if you ask me.

But let's come back to my "daughter" arrival at Seattle Airport...The flight was scheduled right on time and here we go to search through the crowd for the little Bella. Oups! That was not appropriate. Towering on high heels and with a skirt barely covering her ass, a porcelain skin doll came straight to me with a big luggage and a seductive smile.

"Daddy?" She asked smoothly.

- Yeah? I groaned.

- Your baby has come. 'Shit! Does she want my death?'

- This way, Bella. Did you have a nice trip? She search somebody in the crowd, stopped to an athletic 30 year old man in a suit and winked.

- I think we could say so, Daddy. It was full of new experiences.

- Was it your first flight?

- Yes, I am that obvious?

- No, baby, I just guess. The cruiser is this way.

The first part of the trip was quiet. I wanted to have news about Rene without asking but she didn't give any hint about the situation that made her come here. After a moment, I tried to start a conversation.

- A beautiful girl like you, I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend you left behind?

- Oh no! I don't date, in fact I only fuck. 'What?'

- Why?

- Because I love it. And she started to touch herself without warning. She stroked her breasts and licked her lips but soon she reached her core.

I didn't know how to react, I was supposed to be her father, was completly into doing the charade for her sake.

- Bella, you shouldn't. I am your father.

- No, you're not. Rene told me a long time ago. She said steadily while pinching one nipple. She had already two fingers in her core for more friction. I was smelling her scent and getting mad at it. Difficult to drive in a straight line in these conditions.

**What Charlie should do?**


	4. Chapter 4

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 4**

- Hum, well, if you wanna open the glove box, I have a gift for you...

She did it and soon she found my unexpected "gift", in fact it was a special dildo I have made make for one of my many women, Amanda Weber, the first one who took care of me after the departure of Renee, but that's another story. This greedy slut told me she wanted to have me even if I wasn't around and beg for me to make a reproduction of my own dick. Yeah, I couldn't believe about it myself. Amazing all what can be done on internet! This technology is magical. So I gave her what she wanted and had others copies made, why keep it on a minimum when you can have it on a large scale and make a lot of girls happy. I must say I've found the idea just great.

- Well daddy, that is a perfect gift. She agreed dreamily exploring it with her thin fingers.

- Are you pleased, baby girl? Seeing how she opened her tighs and leaking the head I was convinced she was.

- Mh daddy look how well it fits, she said while beginning to thrust it in her tight pussy.

Fuck! Keeping the car on the road was getting difficult, my trousers was very, very unconfortable.

- OOOOh daddy, will you fuck me after?

- I'm already fucking you baby, I laughed. It's a reproduction of my own peen.

- Wow, can't wait to have you in me. she cooed.

- Unfortunately, I don't do underaged girls. In six months maybe.

- Oh, no daddy, she whined. I want you! Will you let me help you with that at least, she said extending her arm to my belt buckle.

- Is it wise? I'm driving. I smirked.

**- **Maybe you can pull over? She went on with my trousers obviously with only one idea in head.

- Maybe, I answered steadily. Very relieved my engorged cock could be freed and pumped.

Soon she wrapped her luscious lips around. Hoo the heat of her mouth. She bobbed her head at an even speed, stopping to suck it like a lollipop. Hoooo, the good girl. I drove and stroke her long mahogamy hair.

- You're doing really good to your daddy, babe. Hummmmm.

- I want to please my daddy, make him proud of me. 'She awakes the old perv in me. Didn't have to dig far I presume!'

- If you continue like that I'll be a very happy dad, I can assure you. And you're doing just fine. Yeah, I read somewhere it's good to encourage children...

I took a turn on a little path into the Quileute woods I knew so well I could almost call it my own and there, I killed the engine. I could relax and enjoy fully all she was giving to me. Sweet girl. She even swallows. What can a man ask for more?

**Thanks for the reviews! What do you think of Charlie's definition about not having sex? I'll send you Charlie's dildo if you review, promise!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 5**

This Bella is really a sweet girl, not because she is the most eager person I know that she could almost pass for my real child, no, but because she knows how to cook and to take care of a house and she is agreeable company. I was surprised Renee educated her so well. Renee was a shitty cook, impossible to call her otherwise. As for the rest, it was like the cooking.

- Are you sure you're Renee's daughter? I asked her after tasting her first meal.

- Definitely daddy. She smirked. She found how to make me work, that's all.

- Interesting, how did she proceed?

- If I worked good, I could enjoy Phil's peen.

- What?

- Yeah, like I told you.

- You were fucking her husband and she agreed?

- Of course. Phil was the one to deflower me. He did very good. She was so satisfied by his services that she agreed on marrying him. She went on flately.

- And that was not a problem between you and your mother?

- At the beginning no, but lately she feared Phil loved my pussy better. That's why I'm here I guess.

- Baby, I am sorry you had to move, if you didn't want it. I said emphasizing it by covering her hand with mine.

- Don't worry daddy. I am so happy to have found another daddy eager to satisfy me. She said licking her forks langourously.

- Baby, you can be assured, I'll do anything for my daughter to be satisfied. What kind of partners do you like by the way? I know charming boys in the area. Maybe mature men is more to your tastes?

- Well, I don't have a type. Besides, sometimes I do girls too.

- Hum, well, do you like to be watched?

- Not particularly but it doesn't bother me. She answered nonchalantely.

- And did you try particular things?

- Like what?

- Domination? Submission?

- Kind of...being tied, spanked.

- Will you be eager to do more?

- Why not? Must I call you master?

- Only in the playroom, baby.

- Ho, I'd like that. Could we try it this evening?

- Unfortunately no sweety. My friend Billy is coming with his son Jacob to bring you your welcome gift.

- I have already it! She winked, went to my chair and straddle my lap. Do I have to thank you by advance? She said while moving her core to my bulge. She was so hot!

- You don't have to, of course. I asured holding her hips for better frictions, I am so glad to have you there. I bet we will get along quite well. I said plunging my fingers in her center and massaging her clit with my thumb. I kissed her roughly and she moaned.

- Yes daddy, i love it! Can't wait to have you in me! More, she begged.

- Say it baby girl say you want your daddy! I sucked on her nipple too.

- Yes daddy harder daddy fuck your little girl good!

- Daddy knows how to take care of you! I ended putting her on the table, her thighs on my shoulders and sucked on her clit. My hand was pumging in her core faster and faster. She was loving it! So was I, she is so young and delicious.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my back.

- Well, well, well. You cook with unorthodox methods Charlie.

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 6**

- Sorry to be a tongue-blocker here old friend but my prude of a son is waiting for your girl outside, all worked up to talk about engines...He spit with desdain. If he wasn't my portait in my youth I swear I would have had two words with his mother when she was with the living. Maybe on another time, I could join. He tried to apologized.

- Yeah, hi to you too Billy. I said trying to put Bella's skirt down while she hid her large decolletage. I kissed her quickly and turn back to face my partner in crime. I introduce you to my so-called daughter Bella.

- Hi Bella, welcome to the land of Quileute tribe, the sexiest tribe ever! He assesses cheerfully.

- Hi, Bella answered shyly.

- Look at her! How timid she is. Won't you give a kiss to your Daddy Billy?

- Sure, she came to kiss Billy's cheek.

- Good. If you wanna go outside, you'll find a young virgin hottie very ready to give you tips about your new car.

- Awesome! Thanks so much Daddy! She ran outside like a storm to see the wonder of wonders by herself.

- My old friend, I think you work very fast for a pale face. Billy smirked.

- I know my reputation is against me but I can assure you, SHE IS working very fast here.

- Ow, impressive. Maybe she is your daughter after all? And the old bastard winked!

- Pfff, better to hear that than to be deaf.

- Come on let's watch the game and spy on the kids through the window!

- OK. I took a look at all the dishes scatered on the table and followed him with beers in my hands.

- Mmm, they chat like old friends, it's quite touchful. My son is so prude i bet you 20 he won't try anything with Bella.

- Too easy old man. I bet you that Bella will take care of Jake V-card in less than a week.

- Let's say this week-end.

- Done! and the deal was scelled.

- Look! He watches her boobs! I can't believe that! Your daughter is quite the sorceress making my little boy act like a growing man.

- Look who's speaking! The true chaman of the tribe himself. He was so entranced in his observation that he didn't answered.

- She's doing good, does she have the time to put panties on?

- I don't think so, I said, showing her thong in my hand.

- That's why my boy is so red in the face. I am sure her pussy is displayed with the way she is seating in the truck. Hurry Charlie, turn on the TV, I think they're coming this way!

We went to the sofa pretending we were fully absorbed by the game. The door opened and they came in laughing.

- Daddy, I'm gonna show Jake my room!

- OK sweety, have fun! I answered trying to sound natural but laughing with Billy at my silliness.

A few moments later, the sounds that came from the room didn't leave any doubt about the nature of the activity practiced. Jacob was losing his V-card. The family sized box of condoms I gave her was a very good idea I guess. Good girl, she made me already wun a twenty! Billy has never been so happy to lose a bet. What can I say I have a gifted daughter.

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 7**

Later that evening...

**-** Aaaaah Jaaaaacooooob, yes...yes...yes!

- Your son is a natural, I guess, Three times in a row, that's a good beginning. What'd you say?

- I'd say it's impossible to concentrate on the game! Look how hard I am with all those noises!

- Maybe Bella will be eager to know her new daddy later. I think she's insatiable. Or you can call a girl from the tribe to relieve you? I could'nt hear his answer because suddenly the noises from upstairs changed drastically.

- What! No, I don't want to! Who do you think you are? Bella was shouting.

- Hu hu, I think it's the end of the fuck time for our lovebirds. I said.

- But Bella, it's not possible! Don't you want to be my girlfriend after the connection we just had? 'He is really a moron'

- Is he stupid or what? Billy whispered to me.

- Anyhow too young in his head for her. I confirmed.

- True.

We heard them in the stair and Jake was coming in my living room, his shirt upside down and his long hair in disarray.

- Daddy, I'm going home, do you want to stay or not? He asked his voice full of venom. Bella stayed on the threshold wearing only a long t-shirt.

- Well son, the game is not finished. Charlie, will you give me a ride? Billy replied steadily.

- Sure!

- OK, have a good night Jake!

- Bye dad. Bella didn't say a word her face neutral and went to the kitchen to clean it.

- Do you want beers?

- Yes and see with Bella if all is well.

- That was my intent of course! I know what a daddy is supposed to do even if I am a parent for one day.

As soon as I was in the kitchen, I could see by myself that all was well. She was smiling extaticly doing the dishes.

- How are you baby girl? I asked while making contact with her body from behind with my arms around her tiny waist.

- Satieted for the moment, I guess. She mewled.

- Your cries made us very horny you know. I rubbed my wood against her bottoms.

- And I am always eager for my daddys. She whipered seductively catching my lips with hers.

- Oh baby...so wet. My fingers were on her inner thighs covered by her juices. You should come in the living room and show to the horny Billy how you can relieve his tension, what do you think?

- Mmmmmm, yeah daddy, very good idea. I stripped her from the large T-shirt she was wearing and let her jump on me to be born. Billy was more than pleased to see us coming his way.

- Mmmm Bella what a gorgeous girl you are! Will you let me taste you?

- With pleasure daddy Billy. She climbed on the sofa, stood on her feet in front of him and displayed herself. Soon his tongue was pleasuring her. I knew he was really good, girls were fighting to have it in the tribe. I watched his technique for awhile, his tongue swirling around her clit first then making his instrument going in and out at a steady rythm trying to change it if need be.

- So good...I want to ride Billy, Daddy.

- Alright Baby girl.

I opened Billy pants and took them off. His huge cock was ready to go. I put the condom on. Bella lowered herself on it, emitting moaning sounds. I cupped her nipples and played with them which she appreciated a lot.

- Daddy Billy! You are as huge as my daddy! That's soooo good!

- You like to play with your daddys?

- Oh yesssss. I love it.

- Good girl. I hope we'll always stay good friends.

- Always daddy Billy, always! Oh harder daddy! Harder! Daaaaddyyyy Billyyyyyyyyyyyy!

They were so hot that night I jizzed in my pants. It was the first time since I met Renee.

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 8  
><strong>

Monday morning, we were having our breakfast when Bella exclaimed out of the blue:

- I really don't understand why Renee left! You're such a good man on so many levels. I didn't receive a lot of compliments apart from my sexual performances usually so I was becoming as red as a tomatoe very fast.

- Be gentle with your mother. I wasn't like that twenty years ago, I can assure you. I was boring and narrow-minded. A real asshole. I answered embarassed.

- Really? And what made you change?

- The departure of Renee, I guess. I was completly depressed. Fortunately, the previous sheriff, my boss adviced me to go to the church and voila!

- No daddy, I don't believe you. That's what you learnt in the church? She exclaimed in surprise.

- I must say it's where I met Amanda Weber, the very sexy wife of the minister. She made me discover the beauty of life by having sex with her, celebrating the nature outdoors, celebrating phonic isolation indoors, always celebrating. She introduced me to her friends after awhile. She's a generous woman. It opened my mind somehow. I don't know if it was the original intent under the advice but it worked quite well.

- I think Forks is even better than Phoenix if you want to be well fucked! Don't you think? With all these mouth watering Quileute boys for instance! Not mentioning the chaman himself Billy Black. My second daddy. I smirked thinking of the great barbecue Bella and I attended this week end at the rez. All the boys trying to show off for the benefit of my daughter. Finally, Sam Ulley and his wives Emily and Leah won the deal and we had a very good end of evening in the cosy home of the tribe's stallion. Just thinking of it made my cock hard. I loved to fuck Sam in the ass. Emily was like I recall and Leah a she-wolf in the sack! I began to caress Bella's thigh.

- I only hope you feel OK baby girl. And today is the big day for you! New school, new acquaintances, new friends! I approached more and more of her core but she didn't react, she was completly in her thoughts;

- I don't know Daddy, she replied sadly. I was never the girl with a lot of friends. I'd rather stay by myself and read at school.

- Don't worry, nothing is the same in Forks, you said so yourself! I cheered her. And after school, you can always have your old man. I pressed my hand on her rubbing her clit and this time she noticed.

- Do we have enough time daddy? She inquired worriedly the voice husky. 'What a dutyful schoolgirl she is'

- Yeah, I'll make it extra quick. Open your legs baby. She did. I could feel how her panties were soaked under my hand.

- Did you masturbate this morning?

- No, I didn't daddy.

- You should. In front of me. Every morning. Like a good little slut. Do you like it when I call you by names?

- Oh daddy, you make me so horny!

- That's my intention. Bend over the table now, take off your panties a little and touch your clit minx.

I took two dildos from a cabinet and began fill her pussy with it. Yeah, I have a lot of stuff in every room of my house, my motto is the same as the scouts for this matter.

- That's it daddy fuck me hard. I did but soon I change and thrust the other one as I work the previous on her asshole.

- Did you experiment a double penetration before baby girl?

- Almost! Didn't know what the question was to the answer. She tried to grab the edge of the table with two hands panting heavyly.

- Continue to touch yourself! I ordered while playing with her two holes like a gifted musician.

- That's it daddy! Aaaaah! Yes! I'm cumming my daddy dearest. Can't wait for the 13th September! Yes go on, i think there's another one on his way.

I can assure you that when she left for school this morning she was very relaxed and happy and a little bit flushed.

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 9  
><strong>

I decided that for once I must go early at home. It was the first day of school of my daughter in Forks after all! And for me, it was the very first. What can I say, I'm a concerned dad. I made it to my house and here she was the little minx, laughing and chatting with a charming young woman or girl, I couldn't decipher it for her frame was so petite. An exquisite brunette as well it seems in a skinny jeans that made me want to take her from behind and a blouse. I joined them in the kitchen and they turned their head to me at the same time.

- Hi dad! She came to kiss me on the mouth and stayed just a little bit more a daughter should. I had my fair share of fuck today but were game for more with my baby girl.

- How are you honey? I asked not so worried as before feeling her butt cheeks.

- Fine dad, may I introduce you to Alice Brandon? My dad the all mighty Charlie Swan, chief of the police. She joked.

- Hi Alice. How are you? How does it come that I don't know you? I shook her hand and she blushed furiously as she assesses me up and down from under her lashes.

- Will you punish me if I don't answer, chief? She replied seductively biting her finger. 'Oh yes, call me master and learn my wrath, you little pet.'

- Well, it depends on my mood, at the moment, I must say, keeping you locked in my attic could be interesting. I trailed of eying her up too.

- Well, I unveil the mystery, I'm new to town. She answered sweetly.

- That explains it! Are you a relative of the new doctor?

- Yes, he is my foster father.

- I see. I knew the new doctor was arriving during this period. So Bella and you are the new ones in town? I was asking more questions about her arrival and gave her informations about Forks but my mind had driffted away reminded me where I was this afternoon. The hospital, with this dear Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wonderful wife Esmee.

The fuckable Doctor and his hot lady should I call them.

Like I said, I have a reputation, so...I was kindly invited to the lunch session of Carlisle and Esmee in his office. I was seated in an armchair and he was casually on his desk to talk about the way they have to acclimate to Forks with their old habits.

- Your old habits, what do you mean? I had said.

- I didn't contact you by chance. Maybe you can help us. We are looking for swingers in the area. Maybe you could recommand people you know? I was surprised for sure. I was beginning to answer when Esmee, all lady like in a very feminine dress and high heels came in the room.

- Could you lock the door honey, he asked at once with sparkling eyes. Look who's here, I've invited Chief Charlie Swan like Mrs Weber recommended. She greeted me and they joined to kiss. That was so hot to see them both. Her arms were around his neck while his were roaming her body in all the right places. I could see her erect nipples. He opened her dress skillfully and I could see her underwear with matching garter belt. All the outfit screamed high class. I was completly turned on and I wanted them both. I approached the desk. Carlisle had sprayed his wife's legs and was fingering her through the crotchless panties while sucking one nipple. I took his hand glistening of Esmee's juices and suck the fingers greedily. They moaned.

- Maybe I can be of any use? I smirked. Carlisle kissed me hard and I responded with all I had in me. My hand joined Carlisle's and I fingered the beautiful writhing woman too.

Hot doctor broke the kiss and asked :

- Could you fuck my wife Chief?

- Only if you fuck me sexy, I answered giving him some lub I had in my pocket.

- I like it here Carlisle. Alice was right to insist you take this position. She mumbled under her breath which was odd.

- With pleasure, he replied taking his scrubs off.

This couple was really spectacular. Esmee had the most beautiful rack I've ever seen, I loved thev fact that we could fuck her while she kept her underwear, it was like a new experience. I made Esmee come on my fingers waiting for Carlisle to be naked. When he was done I open my belt buckle and lose my boxer.

- Oh, my...Esmee exclaimed when she saw my shaft exposed.

- Honey, you will be a very happy woman soon, I bet. Carlisle added.

A rubber was quickly put on and I began slowly my thrusts. She came around me a second time. I almost lost it when Carlisle entered me with a condom with lub in my tight hole. We gave each other a lot of pleasure trying to keep it on a minimum sound level. It didn't stop the nurse at the counter nearby to wink at me when I went away later. Before departing I told them that they will have phone calls very soon from local swingers. They were ecstatic. How easy it is to make a good action really.

- So Bella, did you make a good friend with Alice?

- I think so daddy, she's awesome!

- Yeah, I could see that. Tell me more. I kissed her tenderly.

- She's fun, she speaks a lot and...

- And?

- I can't wait to fuck her!

- Me either baby, me either...

- Daddy, she will be 18 in only one month. She winks at me. I was completly aroused. So was she, her panties were damped.

- If you have finished your homework, will you join me for a shower?

- You bet!

**Who will appeared next? Do you guess?**

**Thanks to follow me.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 10**

I had one month to wait. What could I do except watching and waiting? Maybe I could initiate some action after all?

Alice kept on coming over and over, usually with skirts shorter and shorter, sucking lollypops innocently. She was now a very good friend of Bella. Bella told me she began to date a boy, a certain Jasper, but really with all the time she spent at my home I wondered when she could have any relationship with him.

After the day I surprised them in my daughter bed's, I didn't look further. Even Bella could satisfy her better than this boy could! Of three things I was sure: first, I wanted to see my huge cock to ravage her cunt, my little head to go in and out of her tight pussy, second I wanted her to call my name as I'll make her come, multiple times and third, she had to become MY submissive of that I was sure.

I don't think I was the only one in this story. Alice took the habit to come in my home on mornings to give a ride to my baby in her yellow Porsche. Yeah, it's good to be a doctor, you earn a lot more than a police officer, even a chief with 20 years of carrier like myself. Of course, she always came very early and we had a chat regularly. At the end of the second week, Bella started to kiss her on the lips to greet her. How refreshing.

- Baby, if you want to make out with your girlfriend, you shouldn't repress yourself.

- Daddy, you know I'm not that shy but Alice is.

- Really, little Alice? You don't want to taste my girl?

- It's not that, you are an impressive man, chief. She blushed and cast her eyes on the floor.

- You can call me Charlie, my sweet thing. Or sir if you prefer. Or even better master. I approached the girls like an animal ready to stalk its prey. I order you to kiss my daughter pet now and don't disappoint!

- Yes, master. She remained with her eyes down like a good pet and did as I told her vehemently.

- That is good pet. Now kiss your master.

She did shaking like a leaf while I hold the head of Bella at the good height for her to blow me.

- I want to finger your dripping pussy, will you open your legs for me?

She opened them eagerly, oh my personal slut was found. Life is good I can guaranty you that! Two fingers thrusting in her hole and my thumb circling her clit, she was writhing from all the wonders my digits were capable of.

- Bella has a good time with my cock, do you want to have it too? Would you join her and swallow all I can give?

- Yes master, give it to me she begged.

- Good, make room for my pet baby, she earnt it for today. I want you to suck my cock from both sides and when I tell you Bella you'll suck my balls and Alice will hoover me with her plump lips, won't you pet?

- Yes, sir! And like that I had two beautiful schoolgirls on their knees licking my hard dick. What can I say? I am the king of the world!

Bella was touching herself and I saw Alice starting to imitate her.

- Did I give you permission for a release pet? She froze.

- No, sir.

- I must teach you manners, pet. You will not be allowed to climax this morning, go ahead and swallow me now.

- Yes, sir. I didn't know her little mouth could be so skilled. She deep throated me while my little Bella was playing with my balls. Soon, the pressure was too much. I came in long spurs fucking her lips, all my body shaking. What a lovely morning. I put my work clothes and my gun on.

- I must leave now, but don't forget pet, I own your orgasms now on. Bella can have you whenever she wants too and that is all. Did I make myself clear?

- Yes, sir.

- Are you happy to be my pet? I asked stroking her hair.

- Master, it is an honour.

- Good.

I think we will have some good sessions soon. Maybe Bella could invite Alice for a sleepover?

**Is it a good idea? **

**Thanks to follow me. You don't review a lot (apart from navybrat) but for sure you read my ramblings, 1000 readers more or less for every chapter! I'm impressed, Charlie not so much, he has a lot of confidence in his tool.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 11**

_I think we will have some good sessions soon. Maybe Bella could invite Alice for a sleepover?_

...

I thought about it a lot and finally postponed the sleepover until her birthday. It would be too difficult to have my submissive within my reach for this length of time without being buried balls deep in her, wouldn't it? So we continued to fool around before or after school with my daughter.

I talked about it to Bella and she agreed to invite her the night after the B day. Enough time to be prepared and have all my plans set for my pet, I guess.

- Dad, I won't be here that night, Bella said to me the day before.

- Why baby? Don't you want to join? Or have you a better option this evening?

- You know, it's not easy for me. I am jealous of Alice. She is lucky enough to be a few months older and she will have what you deny me.

- Oh, baby, I am sorry to hear that. I embraced her and stroked her hair kissing her temple. Soon, very soon you'll be eighteen. And you shouldn't be jealous over Alice. You are the one that can have me anytime you want.

- True. But i still think it's better if you can be just the two of you like real dom/sub. She had studied BDSM quite a lot lately. She was fascinated by this world but on second thought wanted to wait before initiate anything. At the same time, she was having an insightful experience in front of her every day.

- May I know where you will go?

- Hum, Billy has hinted that he would be very happy to invite me if that's alright with you?

- Of course baby. isn't he like a real second father to you? Did you have any news about Jacob by the way?

- Leah told me he was more...How could I put that...open? She chew on her lower lip hesitantly.

I chuckled, good girl, she knows how to handle herself to have a good fuck I assume. With all the stories I heard coming from the rez, the young Black will be on his way to be the next Quileute stallion.

- Alright then. In the meantime, do you want us to have a session involving a 69 and a vibrator, darling?

- Humm, daddy.

...

That's how I had my pet at home for myself to play with.

She would have to follow my rules for all the night. It made me anxious too.

Bella had prepared a gourmet diner before heading out to have a lot of fun on her own. Everything was settled.

I welcomed Alice like the cliché dom I am with only a leather trousers on. I could see from the lights in her eyes that she was delighted with my hairy muscled torso. Yeah, I pack a lot of testosterone.

- Alice, this night is for us and us alone. I know that we didn't review what is acceptable or not for both of us but if you agree I promise to be very soft to start and if it's not to your taste you can always safeword? What do you say?

- I trust you Charlie. I always did. 'Fuck! this is hot! This night will be to remember I bet.'

- Fine. You can go in Bella's room and undress yourself completly. I will be waiting for you in the kitchen to eat.

- Yes, master. 'Fuck! My dick is already pointing the north!'

I went to the kitchen where Bella had prepared the table with tablecloth, candles, and all the shit that make a diner look classy. I checked on the lamb in the oven. All was good. I turn over and what was not my surprise to see a very naked Alice on her knees. The exquisite view!

- Huh, you're there pet, you can stand and go to you chair now. I had prepared a special chair for her. A chair that includes my fake peen glued on it. She gasped when she realized what I asked of her.

- Wait a minute. I bet I can help you with the sitting.

- Yes master. I positioned myself behind her chair and let my hands wander to her nipples and her core. I pushed her lips apart with two fingers and massaged her clit until she was wet.

- OK, now you can seat on it, my beautiful pet. She moaned at this invitation. Do you like my surprise?

- Hummm, I love it master! She fidgeted a little but I chastised her.

- Stay still pet! Tonight I will feed you my pet. You must remain quiet while I do it.

- Thank you master. It's very kind of you.

- You're welcome. I smiled happy to see her so subdued.

I prepared her plate and came near her. It was so good to see her in all her glory in my kitchen sitting on my appendage. I was savoring the moment as she was savoring her meal. The smell of her sex was mixed with the smell of food, it was overwhelming. Next part would be hot as hell.

I cleaned the table and took the chocolate topping. she was licking her mouth, she knew it was coming.

- Pet, I want you to pleasure yourself while you put your tongue to good use and eat this chocolate on my very hard dick. Oh god! she put her hands on my hips and made a good work, that's for sure! I don't know yet how her pussy will feel but I can say that her mouth is pure velvet. I lost myself in the wetness and silkness of it but my pet need me to order and I do.

- You will come at my command. I know you are near. You are a good pet, such a good pet. I watched in extasy the beauty that was Alice's mouth sliding over me. The dildo on the chair was effective and I could anticipate her orgasm with the way she breathed.

- Swallow me pet and cum, cum for your master! The shout was muffled but if not all my neighbours would have known my activities for the evening. I could see she was light headed from the force of her climax. I helped her to stand from the infamous chair.

- Now, you will go in the stair, put two cushions under your knees and will wait for me on all four.

- Yes, master.

For my part, I served myself a good plate and eat with appetite. You could ask me, why the stair and not the playroom? Simply because anytime I will use it, I will think of my wonderful sub, Alice and our first time.

**Thanks and remember, you can ask me for anything...Maybe you'll have it.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 12**

Diner was excellent, I stood and undress myself completly. My little kitten was waiting for me, on all four, her pussy soaked with her juices flowing along her inner tighs. Good girl she is.

I approched slowly and heard her breathing getting shorter an shorter. Her legs were well spread as I ordered her. I wanted to tease her. I bent over and licked her pussy twice. She moaned and made everything to have my tongue entering her. I slapped her once to calm her. What a sweet taste. I didn't know which one tasted better: my sub or my daughter. Anyway, I teased her mercilessly. My tongue ran over her clit, her slit and soon I was fucking her with my tongue. She mewled desperatly.

- Speak to me, I ordered. Tell me what you feel about your master pleasuring you my pet. You can be as vocal as you want.

- Master, master, I...I want you so much to fuck me. Please. She begged like the good little slut she is. I rolled a condom on my shaft and ready to go I was.

- Oh I will my horny one. You have been a good pet waiting for your master in an umconfortable position, I should say. You deserve anything I will give to you.

I took her hips, positioned me and thrust into her in one swift movement, surprising her. She cried out with delight. Oh yes, that was it. My cock was well sheated in her warm pussy. I hold on the two guardrails for good measure.

- Oh OH Mmm yes Master, you're so thick and long. I like it!

- I see your firm and round buttocks, pet. And my cock entering your pussy. You're so wet for me. You're dripping wet. Touch your clit. Yes, that's it.

I squeezed her nipples and thrust harder. Her voice was hearthchaterring but I didn't leave her. I spanked her with one arm.

- Yes, sir, yes, hit your little slut! More please, harder.

At this point she was panting and was covered by sweat. Her buttocks were a beautiful shade of red and I was already near my climax.

- My pet wants to come?

- Yes, sir.

- Go and milk my cock like the beautiful sub you are.

- Masteeeeeer! She was spent by my virulence and panted like a dog.

- Now go in my room and sleep on the floor. I have prepared a blanket for you by the window.

- Very good sir.

- I will take you whenever I want you during the night.

She almost run to the door of my place even if she was spent. Eager indeed.

In the morning, the poor girl was completly wiped out after our three more rounds. I awoke in a very good mood. Some noises downstairs told me the day will be very good. Still naked, I went to the kitchen to find Bella and Billy fucking on a chair.

He was seating in a chair and she was back to him impaled on his stick.

- Hi Daddy!

- Good morning to both of you. I replied politely stroking myself. Baby you look always good on mornings.

- That's part of my charm, Billy answered as if it was for him.

I launched myself on her lips and kissed her roughly.

- I cannot wait to enter you, Baby...5 months to wait.

- Me either Daddy, I'm counting the days. My hand drifted to the apex of her legs and I circled her clit.

- Would you mind a threesome with Billy? At those words, she felt to the edge.

- Arrrgh...Daddy! Ungh...Yes! That's it! Almost! Fuck me Daddys! So good! The rest was lost in my mouth as I kissed her deeply while Billy massaged her tits.

- Oh Baby...so hot...couldn't wait my turn tonight. Billy grumbled. A lot of things to tell to her Daddy as I can hear...I bet there was a crowd at Billy's last night. Quileute orgies are famous.

**You have the choice of what will come next:**

A peek at the orgy

Encounter with Emmett

Alice and Charlie in a D/s Club

Bella meets Edward (yes romance is planned too. Amazing, no?)

Thanks to follow me in my wild imaginings.


	13. Chapter 13

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 13**

_- Oh Baby...so hot...couldn't wait my turn tonight. Billy grumbled. 'A lot of things to tell to her Daddy as I can hear...I bet there was a crowd at Billy's last night. Quileute orgies are famous.'_

My daughter had the lazy smile of the girl well fucked when Billy and her came down from their high.

- I think you should go to your room and wake Alice, Baby. A good shower and you two could go to school without being late. I don't want the hot doctor to be disappointed by his dear daughter.

- Of course Daddy. She sashayed to the exit with both our stares on her rounded rear.

- Do you work today Charlie? Billy asked with a cryptic smile.

- Not this morning my friend, why?

- Because, guess what I have been doing yesterday night if I couldn't join? He seemed ecstatic this time.

- You shoot the party? I guessed.

- Give me five! We laugh together while joining our hands.

- And you have the tape? He had a mischievous smile.

- No, we are not retarded Indians you know, we have discovered the existence of electricity a while ago and even computers and Internet too. I send it to your email box.

- Great! Come to my room. We left the kitchen as naked as the day we were born for my anter.

Up the stair, we met the girls who were going to take a shower. They assessed our assets with greedy eyes.

- I don't want to interrupt your staring girls, but you need to move on, if you don't want to be late...

They both laughed and went on...And we went to my bedroom.

My screen was big enough to have a good view of the movie. Moreover, Billy loves close-ups...

I started it and soon we were laid down in our Adam costume on my bed. This morning, I found Billy in good shape for a mature man. Mostly his abs were beautiful. And his cock too. His skin was so smooth and tanned. I wanted to leek him like an ice-cream. But we never did anything with each other. At the beginning, we were fish partners. And sex partners but only not with each other.

The video was beginning and I could envision it was a good party. A welcome party. For Jacob and Bella as well.

First, it was only a visit from Sam's family. They were chating all on the huge sofa. Bella with Leah and Emily and Sam with Jacob. Leah initiated a first kiss. Of course, my baby girl responded eagerly. Emily opened Bella's blouse quickly and I could see her beautiful nipples pinched and rolled by the industrious woman. The camera was lowered and I could see how Leah and Emily worked in sync to remove the throng.

OH YES! I took a peek at Billy and saw that he was turned on too. His lovely shaft appeared ready to explode.

- Was it a set up? I asked him.

- No, I had just told to Leah that Bella was staying with me. I smirked.

- So it was a set up, you know how Leah - and the boys - are when the full moon is coming.

- Well, I didn't think about that at the moment. But I'm happy with the result. Aren't they cute?

- More than cute...I left my eyes wander on his body. He couldn't avoid my interest. He touched me the arm.

- Do you want me to...

- YES! I answered very loudly.

- Let me finish, the bastard snickered, we could watch and rub ourselves, what do you think?

- It would be great.

We positioned us perpendicularly of the screen and Billy was on top of me. He started to make a movement of friction as we went on on our viewing and it was like touching velvet. I loved the sensation.

During our talk, some things have changed. Bella was now surrounded by La Push boys. Jacob was in the same situation but with girls. 'I love to feel Billy's peen against mine' I thought, 'we should do it more often.'

Legs well spread, Bella was in Sam's lap and the others were taking turn introducing themselves. First it was Paul. Embry and Quil were on Bella's side, having one breast each. They molded them with gusto. She was moaning and writhing with the cocks of Sam and Paul entering alternatively. Then it was Quil and after Embry. Embry prefered it doggy style and she obliged while sucking Quil's young peen.

I then turned to the drawer and took lube and condom; yes, I had ideas of my own too. I wanted to be ride by Billy and his steal rod. I didn't have to tell the words. He proceeded silently.

The noises coming from Jacob's side were very female and very strong. This young one is really gifted. Like his father. Emily was riding him and she was completly entranced by the boy between her tighs. Claire, Kim and Leah were angels of debauchery around them, teasing, sucking and even biting for their pleasure to be stronger. Jacob thanked them with his fingers in motion in strategic places too. This boy was well aware how to make a girl and even girls good. They were all very wet for him. I love close-ups of well-lubricated pussies on screen. So beautiful.

Now Billy was ready to enter me, his head positioned on my hole. I couldn't wait to feel him inside. I bet he wanted to take it slow, but I didn't let him. I grasped his firm buttocks and pull him into me, my legs fully open like a slut.

- Ungh...Billy. I mumbled in my confused state my eyes rolling in their orbit.

- Yes, Charlie. (Thrust). That's it my man. (Thrust). I can give you what you want my friend. (Thrust). You'll do the same for me (Thrust) Won't you?

- Yes, Billy, anytime. Biily took a look at my cock and told me:

- I want to have your cock between my lips too.

- How could I deny you, handsome? As he felt the end of our intercourse coming, he pumped me and we came in sync as I heard orgasms from my daughter and her friends. I love a lazy morning, and you?

**Thanks to follow me in my wild imaginings. Sorry for the delay but real life exists...**


	14. Chapter 14

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 14**

After a very busy day of three speed limit tickets, I arrived at the police station in the evening. Our offices were really small. Like our town in fact. I had the only closed room (apart from the two empty cells of course). No over luxurous furniture I must say, but enough to be comfortable when I had to do paper work. We had even the latest technology available with internet, webcam and so on.

The hall was quiet when I entered. I closed the office to public. I made two steps to go around the counter and moanings coming from the only door were heard. I approached slowly. The voice seemed familiar.

- Mmm, Emmett. Please. 'Could it be Bella speaking to my young colleague? I think she has said she will come by in the evening to bring me dinner. Such a good girl for her Daddy.'

- Rose, please, I beg you. 'And this other voice. Yes, for sure. It could be only my young colleague, Emmett. But why his fiance was there too? I thought she was leaving and working in Port Angeles?'

- Not yet my pet. You must savour her. The voice was clearly from a speakerphone. 'I'm not the only dom around here it seems. How enticing.'

I opened the door and had a pick at a lovely scene. My pussy's daughter displayed in front of my webcam with her knees on my chair, rear up in the air, her panties slipped mid-tighs and Emmett's fingers pumping her. Bella was making a beautiful face. I loved that face. Oh god, how turned on I was every time she was doing a show of her body.

- Ungh, mistress, please. I'm ready. Do allow him, please." She begged Rose almost desperatly.

The lovely fiance of Emmett should make a show of her own; Bella was licking her lips at what was happening on the screen. She whimpered.

- Please, let Emmett fuck me while you play with yourself, I can't wait to have you in the real life!

- I think it's time to play my pet." The voice coming from the ccomputer went on.

- Mistress. You're so good. He opened his buckle belt quickly and lost his trousers. The bulge protrubing from his boxer could almost pass for mine. **_Almost_**, I said. He was a trustfull man. He took a condom from his wallet and applied it on his full displayed length.

Bella caressed her nipples her eyes going from the beautiful cock to the screen. She was ready to burst any moment.

- Give it to me, babe. give it to me.

- I want you to suck your thumb Bella. Will you do that for your mistress, little one. She complied at once, and Emmett took her hips and made a first thrust.

- Ungh!

- Aaaaaah! Mistress, she whined, Mistress, I 'm going to come very fast.

- No, my pet. You'll come when I'll allow you.

- You're so gorgeous mistress. Please.

- Emmett, slow down, pet.

Reluctantly, my colleague was doing the snail.

- You must learn control, babe. Think of something else, no sex related.

- impossible! I always think of sex!

- Huh, huh, so I'm going to punish you, if you're not a good pet. Do you want to disappoint your Mistress?

- No, Mistress, I want you to fuck me!

- Alright, babe. So much to learn, your training will be fun my impatient little one.

Emmett was trying to resist too, but I could see he was in difficulty. It was almost comical to see his features.

- Mistress, please. This time it was Emmet whio whined like a little boy.

- OK pets, give me a good one, a thunderous explosion, now!

- Aaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

I couldn't control myself, I applaused profusely.

- Who's there? Asked the nervous voice of Rose.

Bella and Emmett were too exhausted to answer, a sweaty mess on the chair.

I came into view of the webcam and put my hand on Bella's hair, to stroke her head gently. Rose was in a beautiful set of underwear, a vibrator in her pussy.

- Good evening, Mistress Rose. I am Master Charlie. I am glad to meet you, even if it's not for real.

- Huh, you're Charlie, Emmett's chief? She turned off the vibrator.

- That I am too, beautiful lady. 'Oh, yes. Beautiful, gorgeous, sculptural, that she was.' But it's the dom who speaks here. What would you say if I invite you tomorrow evening in my house, with my sub and my daughter for diner and everything that would be agreeble to you?

That surprised her, for sure. But she regained her composure quickly.

- 7 is good for you? She replied with more assurance.

- Perfect. My playroom is waiting for you, Mistress Rose. I cut the connection and turned around.

- Now my lovelies, get dressed, I'd like to have my office back. I smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 15**

A mouth on my cock.

I guess it's time to wake up. I felt the sun caressing my cheek.

Who could it be this morning? Hmmm, in fact I don't give a shit. A silky, velvet mouth who could deapthroat me, that's the only important information here. Could be one of my girls. Even Billy. Oh yes, we were so comfortable with each other lately. Maybe, I could take a peak? Or just run my hand in the hair to recognize the texture. Short and silky: Alice, long and curly: Bella, long, thick and straight: Billy.

Whoever it was, I made my contentment known.

- Oh, that's good. I whispered huskily.

The responding moan was clearly female.

- Babygirl?

- Hummm.

I stayed lying on my back as I was relaxing in the early morning. I wish Alice was there with us, I'd like to taste her pussy. As I was thinking that my door creaked open. Alice was there in front of my eyes, already almost naked. An excuse of panties covered barely her slit.

- My pet, I called to her, with my finger crooked.

- Master, she cooed, I couldn't sleep anymore.

- Good girl, come here. I put my finger in my mouth curling my tongue around to show her where exactly I wanted her. The light in her eyes was blazzing. She lost the tiny thong and climb in the bed, her little titties bouncing. She rode my face her head in the right direction. I mean with her heading for my cock too. Her tongue teased my navel while her juices flowed in my hungry mouth.

- Hugh, yes master, that's it!

Soon I felt two tongues on my shaft. Tongues that were playing with each other too. Yeah! I wanted to see them, play together. it had been a long time...

- Bella, Alice. I have others plans.

They stopped at once. I sat and gestured for them to come next to me.

- Sit with your back against the headboard Bella, Alice will give you head. Won't you Alice?

- Yes, master.

- And who will fuck the tight cunt of yours?

- You, master, YOU only you!

- Yes, my kitty. I said and spanked her lightly, she reacted at once.

-Oooh master. So good. AS the good little slut she was, her head was very soon between the creamy thighs of my daughter lapping and sucking. I stayed to look with greedy eyes. After a while, I pinched one nipple of my daughter. This one reacted in taking my cock and began to masturbate me.

- Babygirl, your hand is lovely too. Kiss your daddy. I went on and played with her nipples, tasting her mouth.

After some time, I went to Alice's ass to do as promised. I presented the tip at her entrance and pounded into her retentlessly. That made Bella very horny.

- Daddy! DADDY! Fuck Alice! FUCK HER FOR ME! She shouted, pinching her tits.

- Yeah, that's it, I managed to say between pants, Daddy's big cock fucks your girlfriend, babygirl.

- Spread your cum on her daddy! Would be so hot!

- Ungh, I came out of the silky cunt and shot my load on my sub. At that, to my surprise, I saw my babygirl come from the sight.

I hit Alice's clit repeatedly and felt her juices under my fingers from her impending orgasm.

- Come pet, that's it! come for your Master. I ordered her.

I saw my kitty shivered ans a low moan escaped from her throat. My daughter pinched her nipples and kissed her.

She was shouting like a wild animal. The little minx.

Exhausted, she fal on Bella without grace panting loudly. We were all sweaty and a shower was in order.

- The bathroom is waiting for you, babes. Go on and have a good time. I'll make the breakfast today.

There was only one answer:

- No Charlie!

I could be choked by this lack of trust in my cooking skills but, truth be told, they were so right, so why deny it?

- OK, OK, but be quick, we have a BDSM party tonight to plan.

- Really? Alice was smiling dreamily.

- Yes. Leather, mistress and big cocks. Is it to your liking, pet?

- I will have others to serve?

- Yes pet.

- Wonderful! May I invite my Daddy?

- Of course Kitty.


	16. Chapter 16

Not beta ed

**Dirty Charlie 16**

On the evening, the same day.

All is ready, I think, my house is a palace of pleasures, my girls are well displayed on each side of the entrance in slaves leather outfits and hold by chains around their wrists. If the guests were not to arrive, I would have fucked them a little bit, well more than a little finally.

My first appointement was right on time. Emmett and the gorgeous Rosalie. This woman exhudes self-confidence. Well, well, well. Too bad I had others plans because Rosalie was a real temptress in this Catwoman's outfit. Meowh. I will stroke this pussy soon enough.

After a traditional greeting, Rosalie watches with attention my girls while having her sub on his knees along her leg. Once his raincoat gone, he's in the nude and already hard. Good obediant sub. He's well ttrained, I bet she's a dom since she discovered sexual life. Even if she is younger than I she could give me lessons for sure.

- So Master Charlie, two subs for you? You must have big needs, indeed. I smirked and crossed my arms in self-confidence.

- I must rectify what you assumed, Mistress Rose. This is my sub and this is my daughter who has developped quite an interest in the scene lately. Hearing this news, she began to feel Bella's hair in her fingers, playing with the big curls.

- She's not really yours, isn't she? I was proud she was staying with her eyes down cast. I beamed inside.

- You guessed right. I must confess others guests will arrive shortly. May I lend you my sub who will show you the way to my playroom? You can begin to play with her if you like, of course.

Rosalie was very pleased by my words, I could tell. She approaches me and eyed my crotch.

- Don't take too long, I have one thing or two I'd like to do with you too. She grabed my neck and kissed me with passion. Wow! That woman was a hurricane. She turned to Emmett.

- Pet, take her chain and let her lead the way. Rosalie said to him.

- Yes Mistress, he said bowing. Emmett the usual big-mouth was unrecognizable. And I could check out his hard cute ass and bulging muscles.

As soon as they disapeared in the stairs, the bell rang again.

My house welcomed like that James and Victoria, later Ben and Angela. Carlisle was the last.

I was really excited to have him at home. We took our time kissing. his mouth was so sweet. My baby girl couldn't keep her moaning at bay when she saw the way we fucked each other mouth.

"Baby girl, you like to see me with your Daddy?" Carlisle asked beaming.

- Hungh yes!

- Does your little girl deserve some attention there?

- I bet she's wet enough. Look at this glistening pussy. We positioned us on each side of her.

- Let's taste her then. He winked and went on his knees.

I can assure you the view was wonderful, watching Carlisle on his knees with his tongue up in my baby pussy, my shaft was hard as titanium! She was moaning and panting.

- Don't you dare come until I allow you baby girl, I whispered in her ear, inhaling her sweet aroma. I was teasing her, staying one inch from her face looking at every expression of pleasure. The bell rang and I realised I was excited to see what will come next between my beautiful Bella and my last minute guest.

I said softly to Carlisle to slow down and went to open the door.

- Hello Chief, said a velvet voice.

- Well, hello to you too, Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

Not beta ed. Readers must be **18**.

**Dirty Charlie 17**

- Hello Chief, said a velvet voice.

- Well, hello to you too, Edward.

The mouthwatering boy received the same treatment as Carlisle when he went through the threshold.

Yes! The party could begin now. My pretty boy, my Vyper's mysterious stranger, the most amazing surprise of this afternoon. I was hard as a rock, remembering our little encounter in the clearing. I had one and only idea right now and it was for him to meet my wonderful daughter.

It's not every day that parents try future lovers for their children. I was sure that she will be thrilled by him: emerald piercing eyes, perfect marble skin, white teeth with a crooked grin and a bush of bronze hair. Every and single people tonight would die to be touched by him. Well, my baby girl will be the first, I owe her that.

He was still with his tongue in my throat and begining to rub his hard on on my leg when I decided to move away and introduce him to my daughter still with Carlisle's head between her tighs. I approached them and touched his shoulder to make him understand that he must cease his teasing. He stood up and was very surprised when he saw Edward. He chuckled.

- Good to see you my boy!

- Dad. Edward acknowledged. I was stunned.

- He's your son?

- My foster son to be exact. I was so petrified that I didn't utter a word but Carlisle took the lead. "Let me introduce you to Bella, Chief's daughter. Well not biogically speaking".

I don't think he heard what was say around him after he laid eyes on Bella. He was mesmerized. The good doctor took notice too. He whispered in his ear. "She's wet enough for you to pound like a sledgehammer directly my boy. I have work diligently for your pleasure."

Edward nodded while opening his trousers and revealed his huge cock at the end of a muscled torso in V-shape. A peen so beautiful, it could pass for my own. But is it possible to have twin cocks in the world? Yeah, I think it is. Definitly when I see Edward's.

My daughter was eye-fucking him and bit her lower lip with such a force, I was afraid she injured herself. Edward was quicker than me and released it with the tip of his fingers. Good boy.

- Don't, gorgeous". He ordered calmly even reverently. Bella blushed and lowered her eyes. "Open her for me"

We knew exactly what he wanted. We took each tigh of Bella and bore her while Edward made a swift motion and filled her at once. A magical moment. It's like they were made for each other. It was more than a huge dick meeting a tight pussy. Bella had still her hands bound but she was managing to move with Edward, moaning more than ever. Soon, they were both sweating and screaming for more, for something they didn't want to end. I watched Carlisle and he gave me a look that said that he had noticed too.

They were fucking with gusto but their kisses were sweet like lovers. Edward had a good stamina but after a good while he gave his final thrust and said panting:

- Marry me, Bella! Marry me, love!

- Yes. Was the instant retort.

Well, that, I was not expecting it. Is it love at first fuck?


	18. Chapter 18

I dedicated this chapter to **Marveecorp** who told me how much she enjoyed slutty Bella. Thanks to you and thanks for all the lovely reviews.

Not beta ed. Readers must be **18**.

**Dirty Charlie 18  
><strong>

_- Marry me, Bella! Marry me, love!_

_- Yes. Was the instant retort._

_Well, that, I was not expecting it. Is it love at first fuck?_

We helped the two lovebirds to go to the bathroom for the aftercare. I made a hot bath for them. Carlisle even lighted some candles. They were glowing in their own little bubble of happiness touching each other endlessly. It was so cute.

We exchanged knowing looks with Carlisle but said nothing. We were convinced that we'll have to organize a wedding very soon. This perspective was a little disturbing for my part. I didn't imagine how I could live without Bella now. I sighed at this thought and exited the bathroom with Carlisle on my heels.

- Don't worry, she will always remain your daughter, no matter what. He put his arm around my shoulders.

- Yeah, alright, I hope so. I grunted. I was not ready to admit anything. I was a man after all not a pussy!

- Let's see how it goes upstairs, shall we?

- Good idea.

I climbed quickly to watch by myself what all the noises I was hearing were for. The show was on in the attic. Everybody was in several form of nakedness. James and Ben had exchanged their usual partners. Angela was really a wonderful sub, very obedient and James was enjoying her very much from the rythmic skin to skin noise he was doing, taking her from behind.

Victoria was another affair. She was desobeying quite openly. She was spanked for that very firmly by Ben. The little skank was putting her buttock higher and was displaying loudly her pleasure . Too loudly for Ben who withdrew all interactions with her. She begged and pouted but she was condemned to look at the show tied at the cross without any reward for her.

For my part, I knew where to head on. Rosalie was waiting for a real man to take care of her. I was the best candidate. Wasn't I? The show displayed by Emmett and my pet was hot as fuck but damn, Rose masturbating with one of my dildo was even better!

- I am ready beautiful mistress. I whispered in her ears.

- Come here she answered showing a bench. I lost my clothes as quickly as possible and lay there for her pleasure.

- Alredy so hard, chief. She hummed appreciatively touching my big dick. She straddled me and in no time she was riding me like a cow girl. Yeaaahaaa!

Carlisle was enjoying the view for a moment, then he decided to pay a visit first to the threesome of Angela and stroked her back and her nipples and ignored Vic.

Then he approached Emmett and his step daughter. She knew what to do this minx. She opened her mouth with her tongue hanging outside welcoming what he was going to offer to her. That's when I understood it.

She was not mine to have. She deserved better. Yes, her ass was hot as fuck and she was fun, but really she should have a man who would be whipped by her fire. I was so entranced in my reflexion that I didn't come for a long time and Rosalie could enjoyed a lot of orgasms. This one was full of everything: legs, breasts, buttocks. I had my hands full and I was enjoying myself completly.

Once Ben finished with Angela, he came back to Victoria and began to give her a correction, and this time she didn't appreciate it. Soon, she will be a good sub, if left in the expert hands of Ben.

When Rosalie was tired, she rose and called Emmett. They left after thanking me profusely. The other ones depart too soon after.

That's just left Alice and Carlisle.

- Do you stay or want to come home baby? Carlisle asked.

- Well...If it's okay with master, I'd like to rest at home.

- Of course, pet. I replied. Have a good evening. I kissed her on the forefront. The hot doctor left with a wink an arm around her shoulders for support.

I was wondering if my favorite couple were good upstairs. I climbed up and found them in my bed nestled against each other. That warmed my heart. I joined them sighing contentedly.

**Well, it's been a long time...I know it's short but it's all I have in store. Thanks toTwiheart to remind me I must update.**


End file.
